A Family Maple Story
by zelda-chic04
Summary: A game I've recently gotten into and it's based on real occurances in the game. Also based around a familyguild I have in the game. This story is just a collection of stories with no real theme except that it's all funny!


**Author's note:** OK...been a VERY long time since I've updated and have done anything on here. I've been very busy with school and work...AND with a new addicting game called Maple Story. I've been playing it for a little over a month and it's awesome!! Since I've started I have a "famly" and a "b/f", as most would put it, on MS (yes...i have no life...and the bf thing isn't a real thing, it's just for the game). Because of that so many funny occurances have happened along with some very funny people that I have met. For those of you who are fans of my other stories (The Clouds Are Nice and Dream Fighters), don't worry...once the semester is over I will definitely get cracking on them! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maple Story

A Family Maple Story

_**The Family Party**_

"Yeah! We're finally in!" Voriaeth shouted as soon as they entered the swamp.

"Yeah…if it wasn't for mom we would've been in sooner…." Shadow grumbled before he walked up to the fairy for the quest.

Their mother, Keiko, glared at Shadow, her son. "Shut up and get moving!" She kicked him and he flew several feet away.

He landed hard and laid there dazed on the ground. _Damn…mother is violent._ Shadow thought as Vori stared at him and snickered.

Today was the "family party quest" day for our gang and as usual it was going to be…crazy. Bubba (also referred to as "doc" because he's a cleric) was the husband to Keiko and father to their obnoxious twin sons Voriaeth (vori) and Shadow. They also had a young daughter, who was calm in comparison to her brothers, named Lilly who was training to be an archer like her mother. The boys, being rebellious, became bandits instead of a cleric or bowman.

Bubba looked over at his lovely wife and smiled. He didn't say anything and went on his way to kill the crocs. Keiko smiled back as she watched him walk away.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" Lilly said as she clung to Keiko's side.

Keiko sighed and peeled her daughter off of herself. "It's ok. Just leave it to your father to do the killing and we'll get through this fine." She smiled and looked up at him again. Lilly giggled and ran off to be with her older brothers.

"Hey hun! Why do I have to do all the work?" Bubba shouted from a distance.

"Because you're sexy when you fight." Keiko winked and jumped up to the branch that he was on. Bubba grinned again, tightly hugged his wife, and softly kissed her on the cheek. Keiko blushed and kissed him back.

"HEY YOU GUYS! GET A ROOM!" Shadow shouted down from the ground, after finally recovering from the kick earlier.

"Leave mommy and daddy alone…." Lilly tried to stop her brother in her timid voice.

"HEY YOU GUYS! GET A ROOM!" Shadow ignored Lilly and repeated.

With the moment officially destroyed, Keiko jumped down from the branch and landed in front of her loud-mouth son. She smirked and motioned for her pig, P-chan, to move in front of him. "P-chan, poop." Keiko ordered.

Immediately the pig squatted and pooped on Shadow's boots. "OHMIGOD! I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS FAMILY!" He yelled and then ran for the nearest body of water. Bubba ignored the whole incident and continued killing the crocs with his magic.

"It's over 9000!" Vori screamed out of no where.

Keiko turned around and saw her other, little bit better-behaved, son running towards them. "What's over 9000?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's over 9000!" He reiterated.

_How did I get stuck with such retarded children? I'm glad Lilly is the calm one, but she's very self-conscious. _Keiko thought to herself.

In the midst of her thought, Bubba jumped down next to Keiko and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Ready to go?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded her head. Almost instantly the portal opened and all the kids went barreling through it. Following their lead, Keiko and Bubba entered as well to head onto the next stage.

"I'm on this one dammit!" Shadow hollered at Lilly as he hung from the lowest vine.

"But I don't like climbing high." Lilly shyly responded while she still hung on.

Vori sighed deeply as he climbed to one of the higher vines. "Just go on the other lower one."

"Ok." Lilly complied and ran over to the other low hanging vine. Shadow just glared at his siblings.

"I can't believe we put up with this every time." Keiko mentioned to her hubby as a sweat drop ran down her head.

"Oh well I guess." He chuckled as he watched his kids continue to bicker. Bubba never really said a lot, but Keiko was content with it all the same.

"I swear it comes from your side." She added and he just smiled.

"MOVE OVER TO THE OTHER ONE!" Shadow shouted to his little sister again.

"But I don't want to." She whined.

"DO IT! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

"Shut up! I'll move." Vori broke up the argument and jumped to the other high vine. Suddenly the portal opened once he moved.

"You guys got lucky this time, let's go." Bubba said and walked through first with Keiko following close behind.

"It's over 9000!" Vori shouted after jumping through the portal.

Bubba ignored him and Keiko just stared at him. _What's with this kid?_ She thought.

"MOMMY!" Lilly screeched and hid behind her mom.

Keiko was a bit startled from her daughter's sudden shouting, but rolled her eyes anyway. "Yes dear?"

"Brother was being mean to me and scaring me!"

"Who?"

"Shadow."

Keiko sighed and began to walk towards her troublesome son. "Go with your father, I'll deal with this." She ordered. Lilly nodded and quickly trotted to Bubba who welcomed her with a hug.

With much frustration building up inside of her, Keiko stood next to Shadow, who was sitting on the ground, and loomed over him. "What did you do to your sister?"

Shadow snapped his head up and glared at his mother. "I DID NOTHING!"

"DON'T SHOUT!"

"SORRY!"

A vein popped on Keiko's forehead. "What's that?" She pointed down to a notebook that was in his lap.

"It's nothing." Shadow hugged it to his chest.

"Give it here." She grabbed the book and began to flip through the pages.

"HEY! THAT'S PERSONAL!" He jumped up and tried to grab the book back.

Keiko quickly pulled it away before he could grab it. "Tell me what it is first."

Shadow didn't say anything but just folded his arms and glared. Keiko wasn't fazed to his gestures and flipped through the pages to the last thing written.

**_Shadow's log 2:41 pm:_**

_**Mom is gay.**_

As soon as Keiko read that, she hit Shadow over the head with the notebook. "I'M GAY?"

"Hehe…you're stupid." Shadow laughed and ran off to meet up with the rest of his family.

Keiko growled and ran after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

"What's wrong hun?" Bubba asked when Keiko stopped out of breath in front of him.

Before she answered, she looked around and saw Lilly and Vori calmly sitting on the barrels playing with each other. Shadow was no where to be found. "Shadow is acting up as usual," Keiko deeply sighed. "He wrote something…huh? Honey, are you paying attention to me?" She asked when she noticed Bubba looking beyond her and not listening. He didn't answer her verbally but pointed instead. "Huh?" There lying on the ground was their son staring and poking at P-chan.

"Cut the meat, cut the fat, eat the body, have a snack." Shadow chanted as he poked the little pig some more.

"What in the world are you doing?" A sweat drop ran down Keiko's forehead again as she watched Shadow.

"Cut the meat, cut the fat, eat the body, have a snack." He chanted again and moved in closer to grab the animal.

"YOU ARE NOT EATING MY PIG!" Keiko shrieked, grabbed her pet and held him close to her. She looked over at Bubba and noticed he was trying to hide his laughs. Keiko glared at him.

"What?" Bubba raised his hands up and defended himself. "It's funny."

Keiko continued to glare. "Some help you are." She said and turned away. "Um…where are the kids?" Keiko nervously asked when she noticed Lilly, Vori and Shadow all gone.

Bubba turned around and noticed they were gone as well. "Hmm…I don't know."

Keiko swiftly turned around and smacked him on the shoulder. "OUR KIDS ARE MISSING!!! AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY???"

"Are you guys coming or just going to fight?" Vori commented as he poked his head through the portal.

Both Bubba and Keiko fell over. "You could've at least told us you were done." He replied while he was standing up.

Keiko got up and leaned her head on Bubba's shoulder once she regained her composure. "Let's go home…it's been a long day…."

"I agree." Bubba softly replied, kissed Keiko on her forehead, and walked out of the swamp with Keiko.

* * *

**Next time:** _Keiko and Bubba travel to Perion but get lost along the way because SOMEONE didn't want to ask for directions..._


End file.
